1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head (ink-jet head) jetting an ink onto a recording medium, an inkjet recording apparatus, and a method of forming a dot pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording head which performs printing onto a recording medium such as a paper, there is an ink-jet recording apparatus having an ink-jet head which jets ink droplets onto the paper or the like. Various types of ink-jet heads are available as such an ink-jet head. For example, a widely-known serial-type ink-jet head (for example, see FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,382) includes a channel unit in which a plurality of individual ink channels extending from a common ink chamber to nozzles respectively are formed, and the serial-type ink-jet head forms a desired color image onto the paper by jetting ink droplets of a plurality of color inks (for example, black, cyan, yellow and magenta inks) onto the paper, while reciprocating in a direction (CR direction) perpendicular to a paper feeding direction (LF direction). In such a serial-type ink-jet head as described above, a plurality of nozzles, jetting ink droplets of different color inks respectively are arranged in rows in the CR direction, and a plurality of nozzles such that nozzles, among the nozzles, jetting a color ink, among the color inks, are aligned in the LF direction. The ink-jet head jets the ink droplets from the nozzles while moving in the CR direction. The ink droplets of the different color inks jetted from the nozzles are landed at a same position on the paper to form a plurality of small dots, and these small dots overlap with one another to form a dot.